


Saints and Angels

by notadamsel37



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Afterlife, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notadamsel37/pseuds/notadamsel37
Summary: Heaven gets a new soul, and two very enthusiastic tour guides are ready to greet him.





	Saints and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying. 
> 
> Inspired by this post on tumblr:  
https://mikavee.tumblr.com/post/129937091449/i-needed-more-nina-and-hughes-in-my-life

He knew instantly where he was. 

Well, maybe not instantly. He was pretty sure he was dead, considering that all of the pain he had been feeling moments ago had vanished. So he knew what he was. Just not exactly where he was. 

He looked around, squinting at how bright it was. He couldn’t see anyone else, which didn’t really give him a whole lot of information. He figured he wasn’t in hell, which was a real shock considering what he had done during his military career. He suspected during his life that there was probably a 50/50 chance as to how he would be judged.

But if this wasn’t hell, then what was it?

He startled at the sound of soft clicks on the ground, and turned in time to see a large figure bounding up to him. He shifted into a defensive stance, waiting to see if this was going to be a creature that would judge him worthy. But as it got closer, he was only more confused. It stopped right in front of him, practically at his feet, and started wagging its tail. A dog?

“Sorry, mister!” He glanced up when he heard a little girl’s voice, hoping with all his heart that it wasn’t his daughter’s.

But no, the girl who ran up out of the light must have been a few years older, and had much longer hair.

“I keep telling him not to run away, but he always gets so excited when new people come!” She looked him up and down for a moment. “Are you new here?”

He blinked, before a soft smile took over his face. “Yes, I guess you could say that. And who might you be?”

“My name’s Nina, and this is Alexander!” The dog, Alexander, bounded over to his mistress and started licking her cheek. She giggled and patted his head. “We’ve only been here for a few weeks, but everyone here is really nice! You’ll like it a lot!”

He looked at her for a moment, remembering the criminal case that only lasted a day. The case that quickly got buried in other, more important things. Scar had been out for blood, after all, and one more victim of his rampage didn’t really matter much. Particularly this victim, since it had allowed the military to wash their hands of the whole situation. 

“Well then, young lady, would you mind showing me around? I’d love to have someone so enthusiastic as my tour guide.” He smiled again, reminded of his daughter as she grinned up at him. He may have no longer been able to be a part of her life, but it would be nice to dote on a little girl here, too. He was so talented at it, after all.

“Sure, mister! Let me show you the park that Alexander runs around in! And the nice lady who braids my hair and the man who lifts me on his shoulders!” She grabbed onto his hand and started to run off, dog faithfully trotting behind them, before she looked up at him. “Oh, I almost forgot! What’s your name?”

“My name is Maes.”

**Author's Note:**

> will there be more of this? WHO KNOWS


End file.
